


Putting the Cart Before the Horse

by HatterandHare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda, Lemon, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, any other characters are one off mentions, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterandHare/pseuds/HatterandHare
Summary: Pieck needs to feel something. An encounter with the 'island devil' Jean helps her to do so.Absolute smut, please don't expect any actual plot here.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Putting the Cart Before the Horse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my first attempt at writing smut, I hope it isn't too cringey. Please tell if it is so I can improve haha.

_How was he having such an effect on her?_

Pieck crouched in titan form as the rest of her friends, along with her seemingly former enemies rested around the campfire. Like this, she was there and yet not there at the same time, she longed to feel and see as herself again. Another extended period as the Cart Titan was getting on Pieck's nerves. Relearning to walk each time was getting old and would much rather curl up in a blanket and take a much-needed nap. Although initially she intended to stay as such in case of attack, surely spending a little while in her human body couldn't hurt could it? With the Cart's stamina, changing back if needed was simple enough.

“Feels good to be myself again”, she laughed while stretching her stiff muscles, after finally getting permission to change back.

Hmm, but maybe that wasn't the sole reason for wanting to be back in human form. There was one of these 'Island devils' that was taking her interest. Jean Kirstein, or 'horseface' as he was known, but in her mind, he was far from it. And for a devil, he was pretty handsome. And tall too, although being just over 5ft tall, most people were tall to her. Despite this, she knew she couldn't let her guard down too much, especially over a silly crush. But maybe by talking to him she could learn a little just in case it came in useful later. At least that's what her head said, her heart wasn't so sure what she really wanted. Now there was only the issue of finding an opportunity to do so.

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, it was getting rather dark. “Hmm, we're running low on firewood”, Hanji mumbled. “Jean could you go get some more? We really don't want to have to go look for it in the dark, you should find someone to come with you just in case”.

Pieck's ears pricked up at this mention. A little private _chat_ couldn't go amiss, she wasn't doing much else besides wrangling Gabi, who was fortunately now asleep. With that, she volunteered to go.

“You don't mind, do you? I'd really like a chance to stretch my legs before I forget how to walk again”.

“Go for it, everyone else seems pretty occupied already”, Jean replied. 

The trees thickened as they got further into the forest. Since it had been raining, finding dry firewood was easier if you looked where it was mostly sheltered under the canopy. After a short time, the camp lights were barely visible in the distance. An owl hooted off in the distance, but it seemed safe and empty enough. The breeze mundane as it was, was something she hadn't felt in a while. There were a lot of things she hadn't felt in while, if she was being honest with herself. Stray glances became small talk, and she felt herself becoming more comfortable around him.

“I didn't think you'd want to be walking around with someone like me”, muttered Jean, not that it looked like he minded.

“we're all doing unexpected things lately, it seems”, Pieck replied. “in a different world, we could have been friends, or more”.

“Maybe it can be a different world, just for tonight”, he said, taking her hand in his. “at this rate we might not have many nights left”.

Her guard shattered in this moment, all she wanted was to be close to him and forget the rest. No more thoughts of 'getting information', she didn't care anymore. His brown eyes met hers properly for the first time. They stared into each other for what seemed like forever, then he leaned in to kiss her. She stayed frozen in shock at the sudden realisation of her feelings. He tilted her chin up, accommodating the height difference. Then she reciprocated, first gently and then more passionately, running her fingers through his hair while stifling back the first glimmer of a moan. Biting at each other's lips, her head started to feel light. If she only had a few days left she wanted to make the most of it. Even if they did survive, as a shifter she was on borrowed time as it is. She needed to feel something, _someone_ , even if just for this one night. She gripped his shirt, wishing she would never have to let go.

Jean couldn't hold himself back any longer either. Spending months as a titan meant she was curved in all the right places, but maybe not as chiselled compared to most other female soldiers. He squeezed her butt, his fingers fumbling with the top few buttons of her shirt, before snapping back to reality. His lips left hers, but only just.

“Sorry, I'm getting carried away, we should get back to the firewood”, Jean stammered.

“It's fine, you would have known if I didn't like it. But if you don't mind, I'd like to touch you too.”

She didn't know how he was having this effect on her, but she was loving it. Even if it was too quickly, she didn't care. She ran her hands down his chest and abs, tracing the small scars dotted about, stopping just before the obvious bulge now in Jean's pants. This along with the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She pulled him back in to the kiss, continuing the unbuttoning of her shirt herself.

“No, let me do it”. He finished and slid it off her shoulders, letting out a tiny gasp of admiration, her full breasts and wide hips accentuated her thin waist. From his hesitation, Pieck could tell this was his first time but he was relishing every detail. His hand slowly moved towards her breasts, first squeezing them before rubbing his thumb over her right nipple, making her let out a small gasp.

Losing his own shirt, he pulled her close again, along with the skin on skin contact she craved, she could his uncomfortably bulge pressing against her stomach, begging to be set free. She pulled away from him a little, bringing her hand shakily to his belt buckle, undoing it and finally setting his erection free. A bead of precum already welled up from the head. Pieck was impressed, apparently, he wasn't just a horse _face_. Dazed as she was from lust, she quickly grasped his cock. She gave it a few gentle strokes, imagining how it would feel inside her. Jean groaned at the friction; his cheeks flushed.

With that she was suddenly much more aware of her own arousal welling up inside her. The mere idea that her body and emotions were betraying her head both disgusted and excited her. Jean's hand ran up her leg, raising her skirt and looping around the waistband of her underwear.

Finding a relatively comfortable, mossy patch, Jean pulled her down with him onto the forest floor. Continuing from earlier, they frantically grabbed at each other, finishing with him shoving his hand between her legs, easing them apart.

“Wait, I want to try something”, Pieck whispered.

“You must be pretty used to this position by now”, he teased as she bent over on all fours.

"Maybe so, but not quite in this context", she smirked. There she was, shamefully exposed to this 'devil', and she didn't mind one bit. The thought even excited her.

“And you're sure you want this?”

“As sure as I'll ever be.”

With that Jean hiked up her long skirt, admiring the wet patch in her underwear that he had created. He stroked her there with his fingers, before pushing her panties to the side and easing them in. Slowly he moved them in and out.

“You're so wet, you really do want me, don't you?”

Even Pieck was awed at how turned on her former enemy was making her. This sent a little spark of pleasure through her, but she needed more. She needed filled, and just fingers weren't enough.

“Jean… please…”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

She didn't need to say more, he removed his fingers before pulling her underwear down and off her legs. She spread a little wider in anticipation, almost gasping as she felt the tip press against her core. He slid past her slick folds excruciatingly slowly. But even this was enough to make her monetarily tighten around him. Jean gasped at the new sensation. Finally, he bottomed out and was fully inside her. He stayed still for what seemed like an eternity, before sliding back out and then in again, but more quickly this time around. Slowly building up his pace and finding his rhythm, he grabbed her by the hips and gave a sudden much harder thrust, burying himself inside her as far as he could. She could feel his balls slapping against her clit, giving her much needed stimulation there too. Even so, she reached her hand back to play with herself there too.

“Unnnghh, harder”, she begged while backing into him, needing to let all of the pent-up frustration out. To feel it as deep and as hard as possible. Wet noises filled their ears as pleasure seared in the pit of her stomach. He grabbed her hair from behind, his nails digging into her scalp. The ground was scratching up her knees and elbows but she far past the point of caring. Before long she could feel herself getting close, the pressure building before sending her over the end as melted into pleasure.

“Oh god, oh fuck”, she whimpered. 

She pulsed around his cock, which in turn sent Jean over the edge too. Ropes of cum flooded against her cervix before a belated moment of clarity made him pull out and leave the last couple of shots over her ass and back instead.

“Shit” Jean stammered, as she turned around to face him. “I didn't mean to finish in you”.

“It's fine, we'll figure that out if it comes to it”.

 _I'll bother worrying about it even if I make it past the next week or so,_ she thought. _Even then, there are worse things that could happen._

With another kiss, he wrapped her up in his coat and hugged her close to him. After cleaning up the best they could and finally gathering up the firewood, they headed back to the camp. At this point the fire was getting low, and most of the others had went to sleep. Feeling very tired themselves they pulled their blankets together, Pieck huddled against his chest savouring the smell of his cologne and the feeling of closeness, as temporary as it may be. _This will be an interesting surprise for everyone tomorrow morning_ she thought as she drifted off…


End file.
